Depressão
Editora: Mariane Bagatin Bermudez Colaboradores: Jaqueline R. Beckhauser e Marielson Marciniak thumb|Fonte: educadoresdesucesso.blogspot.com/ Introdução thumb|left|Fonte: http://healthguide.howstuffworks.com/depression-in-depth3.htm Ao longo da vida, uma em cada 20 pessoas apresenta depressão moderada ou grave e 15% dos deprimidos graves morrem por suicídio. A depressão possui característica recorrente: depois do primeiro episódio, há 50% de chance de se ter um segundo episódio e 80% de apresentar o terceiro episódio. O impacto da depressão é ainda maior considerando que pessoas deprimidas não são diagnosticadas devido à crença que tais sintomas são uma resposta normal a certas situações ou doenças. Os transtornos de humor compreendem desordens psiquiátricas, onde há alteração deste juntamente com mudanças de sono, peso, apetite e libido. Na depressão, predomina sintomas de tristeza ou perda de interesse e prazer por quase todas as atividades durante um período mínimo de duas semanas. Além disso, deve haver pelo menos quatro outros sintomas, dentre os quais: alterações de apetite ou peso, sono e atividade psicomotora, queda da energia, sentimentos de desvalia ou culpa, dificuldade de concentração, pensamentos freqüentes sobre morte ou planejamento suicida. A depressão é uma das dez principais causas de incapacitação, restringindo aspectos físicos, pessoais e sociais, comprometendo muito a qualidade de vida. Além disso, é o principal fator de risco para complicações cardíacas em quem já tem problemas de coração, aumentando a mortalidade após um infarto. Causas Há forte associação entre a falta de atividade física, o consumo abusivo de álcool e alimentação inadequada com o aparecimento da depressão. Suas causas têm sido abordadas em diversas teorias, dentre elas a que defende uma menor disponibilidade de substâncias cerebrais, como a serotonina, noradrenalina e dopamina permanece aceita por mais de três décadas. Apresentação thumb|Fonte: www.estavapensando.com.br/ O humor em um episódio depressivo varia. Em alguns casos, a pessoa nega apresentar episódios de tristeza, porém observa-se choro fácil. Alguns indivíduos queixam-se de sintomas somáticos como dores corporais. Em crianças e adolescentes, em vez de humor triste, pode haver humor irritável e rabugento. Epidemiologia Os transtornos mentais são muito comuns em pacientes que usufruem do atendimento em atenção primária de saúde, chegando até mesmo atingir 24% do total. Em termos mundiais, a depressão atinge caráter cosmopolita, ou seja, atinge todos os países, sem significativa diferença entre os países desenvolvidos e os em desenvolvimento. Em relação ao sexo, as mulheres apresentam duas vezes mais depressão que os homens. Com relação à situação conjugal, os divorciados e separados são mais atingidos que os solteiros ou casados; já a viuvez recente está altamente relacionada ao aparecimento da depressão. Pessoas que moram sozinhas também apresentam índice elevado, sendo assim, constituiu-se a seguinte relação: quanto mais pessoas moram em seu domicílio, menor a chance de apresentar depressão. Já entre as raças, não houve diferença significativa. Em crianças a depressão atinge de 0,4% a 3%, já em adolescentes esse índice aumenta, sendo de 3,3,% a 12,4%. Constata-se um predomínio das meninas sobre os meninos, ocorrendo uma amplificação de 3 a 4 vezes no período dos 10 aos 14 anos. Já aos 27 anos, a depressão atinge sua maior prevalência, com duração média de 9 anos. Na Terceira Conferência Nacional de Saúde Mental, a Organização Mundial de Saúde apresentou um relatório, onde afirmava que 30% dos países não têm políticas de saúde mental e 90% não tem políticas de saúde mental para crianças e adolescentes. Crianças e adolescentes A depressão em crianças e adolescentes foi descrita no século XVII, porém, foi questionada muitas vezes, principalmente nos anos 60, em função da crença de que a imaturidade não comportaria a depressão. A partir dos anos 70, essa teoria caiu por terra, uma vez que se observaram quadros depressivos na psicopatologia da infância e da adolescência, bem como na do adulto. O principal fator de risco para a depressão em crianças e adolescentes é a presença de depressão em um dos pais. A existência de história familiar aumenta o risco em 3 vezes, seguida por abuso sexual e físico e perda de um dos pais ou alguém próximo. As súbitas mudanças de conduta da criança são muito importantes, principalmente quando são abruptas e de modo inexplicável. Em crianças, a depressão manifesta-se principalmente na comunicação não-verbal, que envolve maior sensibilidade, choro fácil e irritabilidade. O índice de depressão é de 0,9% no período pré-escolar e de 1,9% no período escolar. Vale salientar que as idéias suicidas em crianças não são raras. As mudanças de humor dos jovens entre 13 e 20 anos ainda são desprezadas ou atribuídas ao processo normal da adolescência. Por isso, infelizmente, dois terços não recebem cuidados médicos ou psicológicos. Contudo, observa-se humor depressivo em diversos adolescentes, com uma prevalência de 28% a 44% da população geral. Os meninos e as meninas expressam a depressão de maneiras diferentes. Elas manifestam mal-estar pela imagem de seu corpo e pelo seu peso com dores variadas. Já eles, alteram o comportamento, apresentando-se violentos. No adolescente, a relação depressão-suicídio é significativa, sendo que 52% dos adolescentes suicidas apresentam a depressão como o mais relevante problema psiquiátrico. Nos Estados Unidos, o suicídio é a quarta causa de morte entre crianças e adolescentes de 10 a 15 anos e atinge a terceira posição no grupo de 15 a 25 anos. O primeiro episódio depressivo neste grupo tende a durar, aproximadamente, de cinco a nove meses. 74% dos casos melhoram expressivamente até um ano e 92% se recuperam em dois anos. Depressão pós-parto thumb|left|Fonte: http://amdjer-cv.blogspot.com/2009/06/depressao-pos-parto.html A depressão pós-parto é considerada um problema de saúde pública e é importante, uma vez que não só afeta a saúde da mãe, como também pode prejudicar o desenvolvimento do seu filho. Na maioria das vezes, o quadro ocorre durante as primeiras quatro semanas, atingindo o seu ápice nos seis primeiros meses. Os principais fatores de risco associados são: depressão pré-natal, mãe com baixa auto-estima, suporte social baixo, dificuldades na relação matrimonial, dificuldades temperamentais do bebê, problemas sócio-econômicos e gravidez indesejada ou não planejada. O grupo mais afetado, geralmente, é o que possui menor escolaridade e baixo nível socioeconômico. Comumente, os sintomas apresentados são: desânimo persistente, sentimentos de culpa, idéias suicidas, temor exacerbado de ferir o filho, diminuição do nível de funcionamento mental e idéias obsessivas ou supervalorizadas. Tratamento A elaboração de um plano de tratamento deve considerar as características sociais, familiares e a presença ou não de riscos como o suicídio, por exemplo. O recurso do tratamento medicamentoso faz com que o paciente depressivo se torne ativo quanto ao enfrentamento com o mundo, além de reduzir seu sofrimento. Porém, é incapaz de mudar a visão subjetiva, apagando os recursos que dão sentido à vida e exclui a responsabilidade própria frente aos sintomas, favorecendo a alienação e o distanciamento do próprio paciente. Referências Bibliográficas 1. AMERICAN PSYCHIATRIC ASSOCIATION. Manual Diagnóstico e Estatístico de Transtornos Mentais DSM-IV-TR. 4. ed. Tradução: Cláudia Dornelles. Porto Alegre: Artmed, 2002. p. 345 – 418. 2. ASSUMPÇÃO, Francisco; KUCZYNSKY, Evelyn. Psicofarmacoterapia na Infância e Adolescência. São Paulo: Atheneu, 2008. p. 131-150. 3. BORGES, Thiago, et al. Conhecimento sobre fatores de rico para doenças crônicas: estudo de base populacional. Caderno de Saúde Pública, Rio de Janeiro, v.25, n.7, Julho 2009. 4. BOTEGA, Neury (Org.). Prática psiquiátrica no hospital geral: interconsulta e emergência. 2. ed. Porto Alegre: Artmed, 2006. p. 225 – 246. 5. COSTA, Raquel; PACHECO, Alexandra; FIGUEIREDO, Bárbara. Prevalência e preditores de sintomatologia depressiva após o parto. Revista de Psiquiatria Clínica, São Paulo, v.34, n.4, 2007. 6. INSTITUTO DA CRIANÇA HOSPITAL DAS CLÍNICAS. A Promoção da Saúde na Infância. Barueri: Manole, 2009. p. 297 - 314. 7. LIMA, Maurício. Epidemiologia e Impacto social. Revista Brasileira Psiquiatria, São Paulo, v.21, Maio 1999. 8. MARCELLI, Daniel; BRACONNIER, Alain. Adolescência e Psicopatologia. 6. ed. Tradução: Fátima Murad. Porto Alegre: Artmed, 2007. p. 181-212. 9. MORAES, Inácia, et al. Prevalência da depressão pós-parto e fatores associados. Revista de Saúde Pública, São Paulo, v.40, n.1, Fevereiro 2006. 10. PELUSO, Érica; BLAY, Sérgio. Percepção da depressão pela população da cidade de São Paulo. Revista de Saúde Pública, São Paulo, v.42, n.1, Fevereiro 2008. 11. VISMARI, Luciana; ALVES, Glaucie; PALERMO-NETO, João. Depression, antidepressants and immune system: a new look to an old problem. Revista de Psiquiatria Clínica, São Paulo, v.35, n.5, 2008. Links Relacionados http://bvsms.saude.gov.br/html/pt/dicas/76depressao.html BVS - Ministério da Saúde http://www.drauziovarella.com.br/artigos/depressao.asp Artigos - Dr. Drauzio Varella http://www.abcdasaude.com.br/artigo.php?102 ABC da Saúde http://www.depression-screening.org/ Mental Health America http://www.depression.com/ GlaxoSmithKline http://www.medicinenet.com/depression/article.htm MedicineNet Categoria:Criança Categoria:Adolescente Categoria:Gestante Categoria:Adulto Categoria:Como funciona? Categoria:2009